El arrepentimiento en el agente libre
by Michelle Bones
Summary: Brennan comete el error de decir que era un agente libre en un momento de ira y eso provoca una ruptura en su relacion personal y de trabajo. Cuando Booth viaja intempestivamente a Londres, Brennan tiene demasiadas preguntas. Porque conversaba con Cate Pritchard antes de irse? Porque ordeno a Charlie borrar el historial de su computadora en el Hoover? ByB
1. Chapter 1

Ella sentia que se lo merecia.

Pensaba en la situacion como en una de las ligas de goma que Hodgins utilizaba tanto en el primer año de su asociacion. El hombre parecia no sentir el dolor despues de cada estirada con su correspondiente ardor y picazon en el lugar donde habia hecho impacto porque esa zona especifica en la piel se habia insensibilizado.

¿Habia estirado tanto la liga de goma metaforica entre ella y Booth?

Desde su regreso, Booth habia hecho lo imposible por recuperar la antigua rutina que tenian pero ella se habia acostumbrado a tomar las riendas de su vida junto con la de Christine mientras huian de Pelant, asi que las discusiones y peleas con sus correspondientes idas y venidas, noches de dormir en el sofa para Booth y dias enteros encerrada en el laboratorio para ella, parecian no tener fin.

Donde ella veia un problema, Booth veia un paso adelante en el camino de recuperacion.

Donde ella veia una perdida de tiempo, Booth veia un tiempo en familia.

El habia estado soportando todo estoicamente pero ese dia su paciencia llego a su limite.

Ella dijo que eran agentes libres, que no estaban casados y que el no tenia ningun derecho sobre ella para decidir que hacia o dejaba de hacer. Y lo dijo en un momento de ira por todo, por su relacion resquebrajada, por el caso de divorcio, por no dormir bien por las noches, por las veces que lo habia extrañado tanto que habia llorado hasta el sol del nuevo dia.

Lo que ella queria decir era que con o sin el, seguia siendo libre pero habia decidido regresar a el porque lo amaba.

Lo que Booth escucho fue que ya no lo necesitaba...

...

_Habia llegado a un punto de quiebre. Las cosas en casa con Bones eran terribles desde que me dijo que... desde que me dijo lo que dijo. Yo estaba furioso, dolido pero aun aguantaba. Ella era la madre de mi hija, mi compañera, la mujer que amaba a pesar de todo._

_Aunque ya no me necesitara._

_Pero era un golpe tras otro y yo ya no estaba seguro de soportarlo. La fachada que habia logrado mantener unida estaba agrietandose dia a dia y Dios sabe que si solo hubiera sido el problema de comunicacion con Bones, lo hubieramos superado poco a poco_

_No, no era solo Bones._

_Como si Dios decidiera que no era suficiente prueba que mi compañera se convirtiera en fugitiva por todo un verano, el peor verano de mi vida, debo aclarar; ahora Rebecca decidia que, dada su relacion solida con un acaudalado noble ingles, la posicion social de Parker mejoraria si obtenia el apellido Longbottom en vez del Booth que le correspondia por herencia y sangre._

_¡Soy su padre, maldita sea! ¡Eso no va a cambiarlo ningun estirado noble ingles con millones en la cartera!_

_Decidi no comentarselo a Bones porque, seamos sinceros, ella era capaz de decirme que eso favoreceria a Parker ya que abriria muchas posibilidades en su vida al ascender en la escala social... Dios, me lo se de memoria como si la oyera... primero no soy lo suficientemente bueno como para estar a su lado o proteger a mi hija y si, juro que si ella dice algo que remotamente le de la razon a Rebecca, esta vez voy a perder los estribos y la paciencia y le dare la razon perfecta para dejarme de una vez y para siempre._

_Por eso tengo que irme al Hoover antes del amanecer. Para pelear a gritos con Rebecca desde la computadora de mi oficina y llego tarde a casa porque mi hijo esta desesperado por verme y hablar conmigo antes que su madre lo convierta en Augustus Longbotton III._

_Hoy fue lo peor, Jesus... Parker estaba hablando de escaparse a Estados Unidos con el dinero que tenia depositado en su cuenta universitaria. Intente calmarlo y decirle que no dejaria que su madre hiciera tamaña tonteria, que solo estaba emocionada con la rancia aristocracia inglesa de su novio e incluso intente bromear diciendo que Booth tambien era un apellido noble._

_Mi hijo corto la comunicacion inmediatamente y yo enloqueci._

_Me cambie en menos de 5 minutos, bien dispuesto a abordar un avion a Inglaterra sin desp__ertar a Bones ni a Christine. Se que si salgo hacia el aeropuerto a esta hora,__ aterrizare en Londres a las 10 de la mañana. Realmente no me importa si Rebecca llama a la policia... Demonios, ¿Donde apunte el numero de Cate Pritchard? _

_Vamos, Vamos Cate... Contesta._

_\- Seeley? Porque me llamas a esta hora impia de la mañana? _

_\- Cate... me voy a Inglaterra en este mismo momento... te necesito mas que nunca esta vez... no puedo soportarlo mas..._

_\- ¿Tu y Temperance estan seguros en lo que se van a meter? Las peleas por custodia son engorrosas y horribles, Seeley_

_\- !No me importa si despues tengo que batallar años por la custodia de mi hijo! Y no te preocupes por Bones, ella no sabe nada... yo se lo dire en el momento adecuado..._

_\- Seeley, este es uno de los momentos por los cuales dices el voto matrimonial... se supone que..._

_\- ¡Brennan y yo no estamos casados y lo que estas diciendo no tienen nada que ver con nuestro problema!_

_\- ¡Oye, oye, realmente no aprecio que me griten a mitad de la noche y mas si necesitan desesperadamente mi ayuda... asi que espero una disculpa en 3 segundos antes de colgar y volver a dormir y olvidarme de que alguna vez te conoci, Seeley Joseph Booth!_

_\- Dios, Cate... lo siento, perdoname por favor... estoy asustado, entiendes?_

_\- Lamentablemente si te entiendo, Seeley pero eso no te disculpa del todo. Ven de una maldita vez a Londres pero habla francamente del problema con Temperance antes de salir de los Estados Unidos. Ella lo entendera y actuara de manera racional, que es lo que a ti te falta en este momento._

_\- No lo creo, Cate... en este momento lo que necesito es que vayas a Londres conmigo. ¿Lo haras... por favor?__..._

_Despues de unas cuantas suplicas mas, Cate accedio. Mientras hablaba con ella empacaba apresuradamente mi ropa en una maleta de viaje. Me movi con sigilo, abri la puerta de la habitacion de Parker y sali lentamente..._

_A menos de un metro estaba Bones, totalmente despierta, mirandome fijamente y con los brazos en jarras_

_..._

Habia pensado en ver a Sweets como uno de los pasos desesperados que jamas se le habian cruzado por la mente, todo para salvar su relacion.

Booth casi no le hablaba. No dormia con ella en su cama. Amanecia casi todas las noches en la habitacion de Parker. Se iba antes del amanecer para evitar despertar y verla. Llegaba pasada la medianoche para no dar pie a ninguna conversacion. Su comunicacion era casi enteramente por telefono, ya sea por voz o mensajes de texto. El pasaba por la guarderia y jugaba con Christine por horas antes de volver a encerrarse en el Hoover.

Las veces que ella lo habia confrontado, se habia topado con una pared helada.

Ojos oscuros y casi negros clavados en sus ojos azul aguamarina. Rostro imperturbable. Aprovechaba la altura que tenia para presentarse ante ella, desafiandola o intentando intimidarla.

\- ¿A donde vas a esta hora de la noche, Booth?

\- Hablamos despues, Temperance... tengo un lugar donde estar ahora mismo.

\- ¿Londres? ¿Con Cate Pritchard? !Booth Hablame! ¿Que demonios esta pasando?

\- Voy retrasado, Temperance...

Ella habia bloqueado la salida. Si creia que iba a irse sin consecuencias, estaba muy equivocado. Si creia que iba a reunirse con la detective Cate Pritchard sin que ella luchara antes, estaba muy equivocado. Tendria que empujarla o moverla el mismo para que se retirara.

Booth llego frente a ella con su mirada fija e intensa intentando disuadirla pero ella se planto firme delante de el, con la barbilla levantada y los ojos verdes de fuego.

\- Permiso, Temperance...

\- No... No me voy a mover de aquí hasta que me digas que está pasando.

Brennan se planta firme delante de su compañero, inhibiendo las ganas de echarse a llorar al darse cuenta que ya ni siquiera usa el sobrenombre que le dio desde el inicio de su asociacion. Ni las paredes eran lo suficientemente delgadas, ni la voz de Booth era lo suficientemente suave como para seguir dormida despues de semejante conversacion telefonica.

Cate Pritchard.

La muerte de Ian Wexler con todos sus pormenores y detalles vino a su mente por cortesia de su memoria eidetica.

Ella se dio cuenta de inmediato que la detective inglesa tenia debilidad por su entonces amigo y compañero pero nunca penso que el la contactaria despues de tantos años y ademas en las circunstancias actuales... debio ser un consuelo mientras ella fugaba por medio pais con su bebe de pocos meses. ¿Quiza vino a visitarlo? ¿Se hospedo en su propia casa? ¿Compartio con el la misma cama donde ahora dormia sola?

Habia escuchado lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de porque Booth se iria tan repentinamente pero no podia creerlo... aun tenia que escucharlo de sus labios

La cercania de su voz la saco de sus cavilaciones. Lo veia nervioso y estresado, a punto de perder el control sobre si mismo...

\- Saltare por la ventana entonces, no tengo mas tiempo y no se si quieras o puedas entenderlo.

Brennan no esta tan despistada socialmente como para no entender las señales, al menos ya no desde que empezo a vivir con Booth. Siente el dolor metaforico en el pecho... el dolor de haber sido suplantada.

\- ¿Era por ella, cierto? Por eso nunca estas en casa... lamento haber dicho que eramos agentes libres pero...

\- ¡No tengo tiempo para esto, Temperance! ¡Me voy ahora mismo!

Brennan retrocedio un paso todavia sin dar credito a lo que acababa de escuchar. Por primera vez no solo entendio sino que ademas sintio la frase coloquial "Una piedra en lugar de corazon" Booth finalmente se habia cansado de este tira y afloja entre ellos y se iba. A pesar de toda la maraña de sentimientos de engaño, abandono y perdida en la que se veia atrapada, realmente sabia que no podia culparlo... el lo habia intentado una y otra y otra vez para darse de lleno con la ferrea pared de racionalidad que era Temperance Brennan.

De repente, el llanto de Christine resono por toda la casa y Booth aprovecho el momento de distraccion de Brennan para salir apresuradamente de su casa y saltar al asiento de conductor de su camioneta tirando la maleta en el asiento trasero, de mala manera. Sus pensamientos mas oscuros giraban en torno a Parker perdiendose en aeropuertos o siendo secuestrado, o Dios sabe que mas, todo por los afanes mundanos de Rebecca. Encendio el vehiculo y salio dispuesto a recuperar a su hijo a toda costa, sin darse cuenta que estaba dejando a un antropologo muy herido y dolido detras de el y a una bebe hambrienta que no tenia ni idea del drama que se tejia a su alrededor.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola de nuevo!**_

_**La vida tiene muchas maneras de mantenerme ocupada pero estoy intentando ordenarme un poco para continuar con esta historia, de la cual tengo el bosquejo general y no... no esta en hiatus. Lo juro!**_

_**Ranmoon Boy y edizabas, gracias por su apego e insistencia por esta historia. El capitulo presente es pequeño en comparación a los que siempre publico pero da una idea bastante buena en cuanto a los pensamientos de Brennan por la fuga (nunca mejor dicha la palabra) de Booth.**_

_**Sin mas preámbulos, disfruten su lectura...**_

* * *

Brennan sabe que Booth escapó pero no es como si pudiera detenerlo. ¿Podria hacerlo de todos modos? Después de todo, ella misma lo dijo... son agentes libres. Y después de escuchar el portazo, que amenazo arrancar la puerta de las bisagras, ella supo de manera tangible que Booth se había ido.

Aunque la palabra exacta para describir como salio corriendo por la puerta de entrada era huida, retirada o en franca escapada. Estaba a punto de sumergirse hasta el punto del ahogamiento en un mar de auto compasión por no ser suficiente para este hombre que había salido apresuradamente como alma que lleva el diablo de la casa que compartían, cuando decidió compartimentar para utilizar al antropologo en ella y salvar la relación mas importante de su vida. Echo mano de los años de amistad, convivencia, conocimiento y mas recientemente, cohabitación y descubrimiento tanto sexual como de co-padres, para ponerse a salvo de la cuota de drama y melancolía al justificar el hecho de que el padre de su hija la había abandonado sin darle una explicación justa o siquiera algo medio ensayado acerca del porque iba a viajar por medio mundo hasta Londres para encontrarse con una mujer de la que no había oído hablar en años.

No, aquí había felino encerrado... y de la especie Panthera Leo.

Decidió hacer algo que no había hecho en los sesenta y dos días que llevaba de retorno a su vida normal y debió ser lo primero en hacer después de re-conectar física y emocionalmente con su compañero.

Explorar y reconocer su hábitat.

Está tan enfocada en lo que acaba de suceder que no se da cuenta que Booth ha dejado atrás pistas que podrian parecer insignificantes pero una vez que el polvo se asienta y su parte racional vuelve a tomar el control, empieza a notar las sutilezas.

Ingresa a la habitacion de invitados que ha sido el dormitorio de Booth por algún tiempo y tras una rápida ojeada y revisión de los cajones se da cuenta que solo llevo ropa para algunos días, que sus amadas camisetas Flyers siguen colgadas en el armario al igual que sus trajes del FBI, que solo se ha llevado uno de sus innumerables frascos de colonia y after shave, que su gel para el cabello sigue fiel sobre la cómoda... claro que puede enviar después por todas esas cosas y realmente no le serian útiles en un viaje apresurado hacia su libertad pero hay algo que debería estar aquí y no esta, con excepción obvia del propio Booth y es algo que ninguna novia o amante soportaría ver diariamente como recordatorio de que alguien estuvo en primer lugar en la vida de del hombre que tiene a su lado y es que la foto que estaba al lado de la de Parker no se encuentra en su sitio, el marco de fotos de la mesa de noche.

En esa foto están los tres, Booth, Christine y ella misma, mirando sonrientes a la cámara en la primera mañana que llevaron a su hija a casa.

¿Porque Booth se llevaria esa foto si ha decidido rehacer su vida con otra mujer, en otro continente y formar otra familia?

Temperance sabe que algo no concuerda en todo el conjunto de premisas que va recolectando.

Mientras continuaba con la alimentación materna de Christine, se dio el tiempo de caminar y hacer un poco mas de introspección por la casa. A mas de dos meses de su regreso no se había tomado el tiempo de inspeccionar realmente sus bienes para darse una idea de como habían sido las cosas con ella fuera de la vida de Booth.

No seria una tarea difícil. Si podía descubrir los misterios, vida y milagros de una osamenta enterrada por las edades, podía descubrir que ocurrió o quien paseo por las diferentes habitaciones de su casa en los tres meses trascurridos mientras ella huía por medio país con su bebe a cuestas. Era una antropologa después de todo y la mejor del mundo.

Sabia donde iba cada cosa y podía darse cuenta en segundos si se había removido de su lugar designado e imaginar hipótesis acerca de tal remoción.

Lo primero que noto fue la ausencia de sus novelas en la biblioteca familiar. Eso era extraño. Siempre tenia los originales en un lugar privilegiado del estante... luego, al mirar la biblioteca, se dio cuenta que las fotos de Parker no estaban en sus porta retratos correspondientes. Ella recordaba al menos siete imágenes del sonriente niño rubio al que quería como su propio hijo, repartidas por toda la casa. Ahora, ninguna de esas fotos estaban a la vista y eso la preocupo. ¿Porque Booth sacaría los retratos de su amado hijo mayor de los lugares donde los coloco?

Christine dejo de lactar y se desprendió del pecho de su madre para arrullar y mirarla. A pesar de verse reflejada en los ojos turquesa de su bebe, sabia perfectamente de quien era aquella mirada intensa y profunda en los ojos infantiles de su hija. Dejo de momento su búsqueda de pistas y se dedico a atender a su progenie.


End file.
